


Sugary Wine

by DarkCellar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Bad Dreams, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Evil Space Boyfriends, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, General Hux - Freeform, Gentle Kissing, In Bed, Kissing, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, Love, M/M, Nurturing, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Short & Sweet, Short Story, Soft Kylux, Space Gays, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) - Freeform, Sugary Kylux, Sweet, Sweet Kylux, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCellar/pseuds/DarkCellar
Summary: Really not much of a 'plot'; Kylo's having bad dreams again, and Hux nurtures him. An excuse for me to write a snippet-story of the two of them being sugary sweet with each other. :-)





	Sugary Wine

"Kylo--if I'm snoring or something, or in some other way bothering you, all you have to do is _gently_ wake me up, and tell me. You don't have to keep kicking me."

"Am I kicking you?"

Hux groaned and shifted so that he was facing him. 

"Yes. Several times. I'm going to have bruises all over my backside."

Kylo sighed through his nose. "I'm sorry," he muttered, "I didn't know I was kicking you."

Hux was more awake now, and his eyes took in Kylo's troubled expression. 

"You can't sleep _again_?", he asked, worried.

Kylo just shook his head.

Hux reached over to him and lightly touched Kylo's cheek with his fingertips. 

"My poor, sweet baby," he said in the soft, soothing voice that he reserved solely for the man laying next to him. He held out his arms. "Come here."

Kylo scooched over on the bed until he was in Hux's arms. Hux kept one hand around Kylo's trim waist, the other rubbing warm circles on his back.

"Did you have another bad dream?", Hux whispered into his hair.

Kylo nodded reluctantly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Kylo shook his head no.

"Your skin is quite cold, love.", Hux said, reaching behind Kylo and pulling the covers more firmly over his body. He wrapped him in them, cocooning him, before putting his arms back around him. "There. " He kissed his forehead. "I don't want you getting sick."

"What about **you**?", Kylo asked him with a small smile. "You have on less covers than me, and you're skinnier."

Hux grinned and said "My red hair keeps me warm."

"Lucky you."

"I've been doing some reading on it, and I think part of the reason you have such trouble sleeping is your diet. You know it's not just _what_ you eat, but _when_ , as well. And you eat too much candy and junk right before bed."

"I do not," Kylo said with an indignant scowl.

"Do too. In fact, that's become like your permanent scent now; chocolate and sugar and honey."

"What's wrong with that? And what do you mean, you've been 'reading up on it'? Haven't you got more important matters to attend to during the day, than reading about my eating habits?"

"You're my first priority, 'Lo. **You.** Everything else is secondary. And what's more, Kylo Ren, is that it 'matters' because I love you and I worry about you."

Kylo felt his skin blush a deep, tropical red.

"You--you love me?"

Hux rolled his eyes so hard he almost sprained them.

"If you couldn't tell that by now, then either I send out the worst signals ever, or you're a **lot** more dense than I'd imagined."

"It's just, I don't think you've ever _said_ that out-loud before."

"You must hear me think it all the time, though."

"No. Your mind is a private thing, and I don't want to invade your privacy like I would, say, a prisoner."

"Well, truth be told, you're probably the only thing in this sorry excuse for a galaxy that I **do** love. Certainly the only thing I can't live without."

Kylo blushed harder, and tucked his face into Hux's chest. "Stop," he mumbled, suddenly feeling uncharacteristically shy. 

Hux lifted Kylo's chin up with his fingers, and leaned into him, giving him the softest of kisses by just barely brushing their lips together.

"You give me so much," Hux told him in-between more gentle, feathery kisses. "The least I can do is tell you that I love you--AND let you know, again, that if anything is bothering you, you can TALK to me about it. **I** can't read minds, you know."

Kylo raised himself up a little, looking Hux in the eye.

"I've just, um, Hux, I've been having dreams about my mother.", he finally got out, his words coming out in a rush.

Hux nodded thoughtfully. " _Bad_ ones?"

Kylo shook his head. "No. Good ones. More like memories than dreams. Pictures of the past. And they're making me sad. More than sad; they're depressing me."

He abruptly flipped over on his side and faced away from Hux, burrowing his face deeper into his blankets. "I can't talk about this. You'll just think I'm being ridiculous."

Hux reached out timidly and rubbed Kylo's trembling shoulders.

"I don't want you to do that, 'Lo. Don't shut me out. I want to know about what goes on in your head, even if you think that I'll find it 'ridiculous'; which is absurd, by the way. I never take a single word from your mouth as being 'ridiculous'."

Kylo was quiet for so long that Hux wondered if he had finally fallen back asleep. He had just decided to lay back down himself when Kylo spoke again. His voice came out low, and hesitant. The voice of a frightened child.

"I just miss her, I guess. But worse than that, I-- I miss Han, too. My father. And I'm not supposed to miss him. And I guess I'm angry."

"Angry at--Han?"

"No. Angry at, Maker, I don't know, so many things. Snoke told me that killing Han would bring me peace, and make all the pain and doubt go away; but that's not true, Hux. If anything I feel worse than ever. And I don't know whether that's because Snoke was _lying_ to me, or whether it's my own fault because somehow I'm still not strong enough to overcome my weaknesses."

Now he flipped back over and looked Hux in the face. Tears had started in Kylo's eyes, weighing down his lashes but refusing to fall.

"I'm also very upset about -- you. Im upset because I love you, I fell _in love_ with you, and that in itself goes against everything I've ever been taught or told. I got the same message on that from Snoke as I did from Luke. And I'm angry at myself because I feel like I need you so badly, I literally **need** you in my life in order to maintain even this tiniest bit of sanity and peace that I have. I'm only happy when you're near me. And I'm scared, no, _terrified_ , that one day my need will get to be too much for you and you'll leave me."

Hux was quiet, thinking over Kylo's words. Hux was a problem solver; after all, it was what he did for a living. He saw problems, broke them down in his mind, and found ways to make things better.

"First thing," Hux said after a long silent spell, "None of what you said is 'ridiculous', so get that out of your mind right now. Second, I don't want you holding back anything from me anymore. Your words indicate something that's been going on in your head for a long time, and I don't want you believing you have to suffer anything alone. You are not alone. As long as I'm breathing, you won't ever BE alone. Do you understand that?"

Kylo nodded, and Hux leaned over and wiped away the droplets from his eyes.

"Third, you don't have to be afraid to cry in front of me, or get angry, or anything at all," he said gently, pressing a kiss underneath each of Kylo's eyes.

Kylo nodded again, closing his eyes and savoring the feel of Hux's lips against his skin.

"In regards to your mother and father, Kylo, what you feel is perfectly natural. They're your parents, and no matter what Snoke told you, you do still love them, BOTH of them. And that's okay."

Now he lowered his voice to a whisper.

"One day, I'm going to help you find your mother. Just the two of us; no First Order, no Snoke, just us. Even if you only want to see her face from afar. Even if you want to spend a day, a week, a month with her; I promise I will find her for you. You need closure, and she's the one who can give that to you."

"Hux . . . what you're saying is technically treason," Kylo said in a stunned whisper. "If Snoke ever heard you say something like that, he'd have you executed."

Hux gave him a tiny smile. "I imagine one day Snoke will have me executed regardless. It may as well be for something worthwhile. But how about instead of focusing on possibly dying, we focus on living, Kylo?"

Now he took Kylo's hands in his, kissing his fingertips.

"What if, one day, we ran away from here? Somewhere far away, where no one knew us, or what we've done? If we were free to do as we wanted each day? No more drills, no more battles, no more bloodshed. Just waking up in a simple little house in a simple little village? Maybe--maybe with children?"

Kylo sat there, stunned, unable to speak. When he could speak again the first thing that came out of his mouth was "You'd give all this up, for **_me_**?"

Hux chuckled softly.

"Do you listen at all when I speak? I told you, you're my number one priority. You always will be."

Kylo leaned over him and began kissing him in earnest.

Eventually Hux pushed him back with a grin.

"Do you feel any better?"

Kylo nodded.

"Okay. Good. Now try get some rest; we have an early start tomorrow."

He held out his arms again, and Kylo slid into them, snuggling against him.

"G'nite, Hux."

Hux kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, baby."


End file.
